


Deep in our Roots

by AngieTheLiveWire



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, twins!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieTheLiveWire/pseuds/AngieTheLiveWire
Summary: Growing up in Old Corona sometimes has its challenges, but luckily, Varian has always had his twin sister by his side.Tangled AU in which Zoë (my OC) is Varian’s twin sister. This will include pre series and series events.





	Deep in our Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So here I go with a new story! I have been wanting to write this one for ages! I am trying to stay as close to canon as possible with this, an I hope you enjoy it! Since Zoë is my sister like OC to Varian, I thought, why not write a story where they are actual siblings? So here it is!  
> To those of you who read my other fanfic, Shattered, I will be coming back to that. I’ve been doing some rewrites in order to make it better and close some plot holes, so just hang in there, I haven’t abandoned it!  
> Also, this story isn’t exactly my best work, I wrote this chapter while sick, and it is largely unedited. But I hope it’s enjoyable!

Early morning sunlight shone through the open window, leaving bright patches on the cool stone floor. Outside, a gentle breeze passed and birds could be heard chirping as the village of Old Corona began to wake up. 

Quirin began to stir from a fitful sleep, barely disturbing the peaceful trance that lay upon the room- 

“Daddy!” 

Quirin jolted out of his half unconscious stupor as two pairs of footsteps barreled into the room and scrambled onto the bed. 

Blinking away the last traces of sleep, Quirin opened his eyes just in time to watch as his children pounced on him, their round blue eyes full of excitement (and a little bit of mischievousness). 

“Daddy! Wake up!” 

They obviously hadn’t noticed that his eyes were open. Or maybe they didn’t care. Whatever it was, the twins were taking very different approaches to getting his attention. 

Varian was almost sitting on his arm, shaking his shoulder with all the strength his five year old body had. Zoë on the other hand had settled for bouncing up and down on his chest, her spiky white hair flying in every direction. 

“ _Waaaaaake_ up!!!” 

“I’m awake!” Quirin chuckled, snatching his children by their waists and pulling them close. 

Varian instantly snuggled into his warm embrace, and Zoë began wriggling enough to make a snake jealous. She had never been one for cuddles. 

“Daddy! Put me down!” 

Quirin laughed again, and began tickling both children furiously. Now they were both squirming. And screaming loud enough to make Quirin’s ears hurt. 

“Stop it!” 

“Put us down!” 

“ _Daddy!”_

Soon, their shrieks dissolved into breathless laughter as Quirin continued to tickle them. Eventually they just went completely limp in his arms, giggling uncontrollably. 

Varian craned his neck back, his eyes full of a playful sort of pleading. “Can you stop now?” 

“Please,” Zoë added, now beginning to pry Quirin’s fingers off her one by one. 

“Only if you promise to not do that again,” Quirin answered in the most serious voice he could manage. He knew whatever the twins said, it wouldn’t last. This was pretty much their morning routine. They would wake up at the crack of dawn, pounce on him for a while, then enjoy breakfast while they chattered about their seemingly never ending list of interests. 

“We promise!” the twins chanted, nodding hard. 

After giving them a few more tickles for good measure (and getting a few more screams of delight), Quirin let his children go, and they slid to the floor, disappearing from the room in a flash. Their voices echoed down the hall as they began their usual debate about breakfast. 

“I want ham sandwiches!” 

“No, pancakes!” 

“Sandwiches!” 

“ _PANCAKES!”_

Quirin shook his head as he climbed out of bed and began to dress himself. Most likely they would end up having both for breakfast. Varian and Zoë’s differences ranged from food to well- everything. They couldn’t be more different. Their toddler years had proved that. 

Even at such a young age, they had shown remarkable intelligence and a passion for science, though very different aspects of it. Varian seemed to enjoy mixing together everything he could get his hands on to see how it would react; Zoë preferred staring at the night sky far past her bedtime, drawing elaborate maps of the stars. 

Personality wise, they still had few similarities. Varian could talk for hours about what he liked, and was always trying to make things to make work easier for everyone (it wasn’t always a success). Zoë did no such thing. While not shy by any means, she wasn’t one to talk about her interests. She spent her time being as mischievous as possible. 

Even in appearance they were startlingly different. Aside from their freckles, bright blue eyes, and the odd blue streaks in their hair, you couldn’t even tell they were related. Hair, skin tone, and everything in between. 

But Quirin loved it. No matter how different his children were, they loved each other more than anything. Varian and Zoë had barely spent more than an hour apart in their entire lives. It was only with each other did they fully open up, feel completely at ease and free to be themselves. Quirin had given them matching crescent moon amulets for their fifth birthday to always remind them of that. They only needed each other. 

Even when being together made them infinitely more destructive. 

Quirin shook himself from his thoughts as he glanced at the mirror. He could’ve sworn those two had given him more grey hairs. 

~•~

Varian dug into his ham sandwich as he continued his enthusiastic conversation with Zoë. 

“And then- it just bubbles up! Cool, right?” 

Zoë nodded from her end of the table, swallowing a large bite of pancake before she answered. “Cool.” Digging another forkful of pancake into the syrup, she tilted her head. “But wouldn’t it be prettier if it was- blue?” 

Varian perked up at the idea. “Maybe we can make it blue with the stuff we make clothes blue with?” He turned to dad, who was quietly listening in. “Can you get some?” he asked eagerly. 

Dad frowned. “I’m sorry, son, dye is expensive.” 

“Oh,” Varian said disappointedly. 

Zoë didn’t seem at all deterred. “Why don’t you make some?” she suggested. 

The excitement was back. Getting to make that bubble mix (for lack of a better term) blue, and figure out how to make something else entirely? It sounded fun! All he had to do was find what he needed to make it. 

Varian glanced back at dad. “Can we come with you? We need to look for things to make- um- dye.”

Dad gave him a curious look before he relented. “Alright,” he said gently. “But don’t be disappointed if you can’t do it.” 

“Ok!” Varian scarfed down the rest of his breakfast as fast as possible before he grabbed Zoë, practically dragging her up the stairs so they could get dressed. Even she seemed excited about making their own dye. Maybe if they found a way, it would be easier to dye clothes! That would help the village, right? 

In less than five minutes the twins were out the front door, dad nearly having to run to keep up with the hyperactive duo. 

Today was shaping up to be _amazing_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving a comment to let me know if you enjoyed!  
> This story will probably get more updates than my other one due to the fact that I don’t need to write long chapters, so I’ll see you very soon!


End file.
